devil in the sunkissed dress
by Ferdinand with Flowers
Summary: mothers are not supposed to eat their children /sayoko/souji/


Souji smiles apprehensively as he slowly removes the blue pressed-starched janitor's uniform. Sayoko's pretty red lips are curling into a smile as her hands touch the pale flesh of Souji's chest. Her fingers feel like the delicate plumes of an Angel's wings as he visibly shivers under Sayoko's touch.

Their lips touch briefly, tongues trying to savor the taste of fresh innocence slowly rotting away in the light of a single flickering lightbulb in the secluded janitor's closet.

Broom handles are pushed away, cleaning supplies are roughly flung across the small room from their place on the janitor's desk, as Sayoko, hands frantically undoing the buttons on her uniform, applies more force into the kiss. Souji's already starting on his pants, hands shaking as he unbuttons and unzips his slacks.

He's already regretting what he's doing, but Sayoko pays no heed as their lips break apart, and she manages to pick up Souji at the sides and sits him on a now empty desk. She surprises the both of them with her strength.

He tries not to moan as Sayoko kisses his neck with lips cut out of Heaven's skies, tries not to think or feel.

But.

It feeeels so damned goooooooooood.

* * *

"I want to be top," her breath is hot and languid in his ear, reminding him of the aroma of dying Angels. pale arms are around Souji's neck, butterfly kisses against his left ear. His eyes glaze over as he sheepishly pulls his slacks down to his ankles.

Sayoko is whispering things that only The Devil would know. Souji is tuning out her voice with the hymn of a morning prayer, turns his sliver head away from her Medusoid glare. And, suddenly, the detail of the wooden door leading out of this Hell is very interesting to Souji.

* * *

ABANDON ALL HOPE YE WHO ENTER HERE

* * *

The light bulb flickers, warning both of the residents inside the room of their transgressions.

Souji won't look at her as he kicks off his slacks.

Sayoko's hands are already massaging his thighs.

* * *

She's slowly taking him in: his gangly body and the scent of his sweat as it beads down his forehead. He's beautiful as he nervously looks away from her, eyes full of fear, like that of a small kitten fearing the smile of a hungry dog.

Sayoko suddenly realizes that Souji is all hers.

"Souji, what's it like to be a sex toy?" she whispers coyly into his ear. He sneers, a response she wasn't expecting, as he turns his head to her, and their eyes finally meet.

It's then that Sayoko realizes that his pretty eyes are filled with disgust.

"At least I'm not a slut," Sayoko is surprised that she isn't offended at the remark. A tentative hand is brushed against his cheek, and Souji tenses as a thumb is rubbing and caressing the soft skin.

He smiles at her, and Souji almost misses blood in her teeth. Bleeding out of her gums, staining her breath with malice.

* * *

Their lips meet hesitantly again, and he screams in pain as her pretty red lips transition into the whites of teeth at a lighting speed, a dazzling ceramic white cutting red ribbons into Souji's bottom lip while her nails dig deep into the flesh of his cheek.

His scream is shrill, and somewhere deep inside Sayoko, she's feeling cherubic and saintly.

Sayoko pulls, and only when she sees blood do her nails let go, teeth stop biting into flesh. She shoves him roughly against the back of the wall.

Souji is now slumped against the wall, body paralyzed on top of the desk as he holds one hand over his mouth.

* * *

Guarding fingers are being painted in blood, as he sobs over the wounds on his lips and cheek. His eyes are clouded in fear as he watches the tips of Sayoko's tongue lick the edges her blood stained lips.

There's fear in his eyes.

Sayoko's never been this aroused as she tastes the poison rust in Souji's blood.

"Here, let me see," she whispers with the voice of a Madonna as she slaps Souji's hand away. His bottom lip is trembling, skin hanging limp over their wounds, as Sayoko just smiles at him with red cherubic lips.

* * *

Her arms are soon around him.

Resistance lost.

He cries against the half buttoned uniform of her chest.

* * *

"Nothing a little medicine won't fix" she whispers before her lips softly touch the broken remnants of Souji's lips. He's sobbing, broken in her hands. Their lips break apart, and she suddenly finds herself feeling a motherly love for the thing in her arms.

"Just a word of advice," she whispers as her hands make their way to his groin area. She slowly starts to slip off his briefs. He cries harder as her hands (delicate, delicate wings of a bat) fondle the skin of uncharted territory.

"Don't be smart with me."

The lightbulb goes out as Souji finds himself in the darkness of Hell with The Devil herself.

* * *

disclaimer  
and  
concrit greatly appreciated


End file.
